Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Marinette/Biedronka X Adrien/Czarny Kot rozdział 14
Pierwsze co zobaczyły to... tabliczka z napisem: „Impreza nad basenem, odbywa się z tyłu domu”. (O matko, już widzę, jak idziecie do mnie, z patelniami, nie bijcie mocno :'( ) Była na niej również strzałka, która pokazywała, gdzie się udać. Dziewczyny poszły w danym kierunku. Na miejscu była już część osób zaproszona na imprezę. Nagle zauważyły, że w ich kierunku zmierzają Nino i Adrien. Mulat miał na sobie niebiesko-czerwono-żółte kąpielówki i obowiązkowo czapkę z daszkiem oraz okulary na nosie. Natomiast Adrien miał czarno-zielone kąpielówki z logiem marki jego ojca. Jego lekko wyrzeźbiony tors okrywała biała koszula. Mari zapatrzyła się na chłopaka i trwała by tak dalej, gdyby Aly'a jej nie uszczypnęła. -Ała! A to za co? -Za żywota. Choć, musimy się przebrać.-pociągnęła niebieskooką za ramię i poszły do łazienki. Gdy wyszły z budynku, od razu dołączył do nich Nino, który chciał być blisko swojej dziewczyny, ponieważ był o nią troszeczkę (czytaj bardzo) zazdrosny. Trudno mu się dziwić. Dziewczyna miała na sobie fioletowe bikini, włosy miała spięte w wysokiego, z którego, na przedzie wstawały dwa, niesforne kosmyki. -WOW! Dziewczyny, wyglądacie extra! Aly'a, muszę ustawić playlistę, więc choć ze mną. Spokojnie Mari, Adrien zaraz przyjdzie.-para odeszła w bliżej nieznanym, dziewczynie, kierunku. Po chwili na swoim ramieniu poczuła dużą, ciepłą dłoń. -Hej Marinette. Gdzie są Aly'a i...-urwał w połowie zdania, gdy się do niego odwróciła przodem. Stał z otwartą buzią, pochłaniał ją wręcz wzrokiem. -Eh... A-a-adrien? Czy c-coś s-się-ę s-st-tało? -Co? Och, nie. Nic się nie stało, tylko...-odchrząknął.-Bardzo ładnie dziś wyglądasz. Nie to, że codziennie nie wyglądasz ładnie, ale dziś wyjątkowo.-lekko plątał mu się język. Mari uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, choć w środku krzyczała z radości. -Ach... B-bo o coś chciałeś mnie zapytać. -Hm? Ach tak. Czy wiesz gdzie są Aly'a i Nino? -Oni poszli się zająć muzyką. -A! No tak, Nino ostatnio zaczął być troszeczkę zazdrosny o Aly’ę. Wiesz, martwi się, że jakiś koleś może im rozwalić związek.-zachichotał .- Ej, a skoro ich nie ma to może się czegoś napijemy? -Tak, b-bardzo chętnie.- nastolatkowie udali się z dala od reszty gości. -Mari, usiądź sobie tutaj i zaczekaj na mnie.-dziewczyna kiwnęła na znak, że rozumie. Adrien poszedł po dwie cole z lodówki. Właśnie wracał do koleżanki (taa… Jasne) kiedy zauważył, że ktoś jej towarzyszy. Bynajmniej nie była to Aly’a ani Nino. Burza rudych włosów, których nie sposób było nie zauważyć, powodowały, że można było od razu się domyśleć do kogo należą. Nathaniel. Blondyn schował się za rogiem, próbując opanować emocje. -Co jest Młody? Zazdrosny?- zapytał się Plagg wychylając główkę zza jego koszuli. -Ani trochę.- warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. -Ha! Młody, chill. Każdy może być zazdrosny, tylko zastanawia mnie jedno. Czy ty czujesz coś więcej niż przyjaźń do Marinette? Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę, jednak nie chciał myśleć długo na ten temat. Kazał Plaggowi schować się. Wyszedł z kryjówki i z sztucznym uśmiechem skierował się do rudego pedała oraz młodej projektantki. -Hej, Mari. Sorry, że tak długo. Proszę.- podał jej napój.- O! Nathaniel, nie zauważyłem Cię. Wybacz. A może pójdziesz po coś do picia dla siebie? Poszedłbym z tobą, ale myślę, że sam sobie poradzisz. Poza tym nie wypada zostawiać damy samej.- wskazał na Marinette, która lekko się zarumieniła. -Ale ty ją zostawiłeś.-zauważył rudzielec. -Tak, ale jak widzę zająłeś się nią. No idź bo pozbędą się wszystkich zimnych napoi.- ponaglił artystę. Ten poczerwieniał i to nie przez słońce, które grzało niemiłosiernie. Odszedł dygocąc ze złości. Model uśmiechnął się w duchu, chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i zaprowadził w inne miejsce. Usiedli na jakieś ławce. -A-adrien, dlaczego się przenieśliśmy? -Tu jest więcej cienia. Nie chce byś się spaliła na słońcu. -Och. A Nathaniel? -Spokojnie, znajdzie nas, jeżeli będzie dobrze szukał. Choć napijmy się, miejmy nadzieje, że nie jest ciepła. Przyjaciele (pff… Dobrzy żart) pili w ciszy napój. Adrien szybko skończył pić i zaczął przyglądać towarzyszce, która sączyła cole. Zielonooki nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. W pewnym momencie ich spojrzenie się skrzyżowały ze sobą. Oboje troszeczkę się spłoszyli. -To… Jak Ci się podoba impreza? -Och, jest świetna, wszystko jest doskonale zrobione. -To fajnie, że tak uważasz. Wiesz, tata zastanawia się kiedy dostanie projekty. -Będą gotowe jeszcze w tym tygodniu. -To świetnie.- razem z tym zadaniem skończyły mu się pomysły do rozmów. Zerknął ponownie na nią, przyłapując ją na tym jak się mu przypatrywała. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ona odwzajemniła gest. Nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że powoli zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać. Ich usta znowu dzielił milimetry, poczuli się jak podczas bankietu, w pokoju Adriena. Jednak jak zwykle coś musiało im przeszkodzić. Tym razem to nie był pan Agreste tylko nowy złoczyńca. Była to masa wody uformowana w kształt człowieka -Jestem Wodnikiem! Utopie tego Agresta oraz każdego, kto stanie mi na drodze! Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. -Musisz się ukryć!- krzyknęli razem. -OK! –odkrzyknęli i pobiegli w swoje strony. Marinette przemieniła się w Biedronkę, a Adrien w Czarnego Kota. -Witaj, Biedrona. -Hej Kocie. Mamy nowego złoczyńcę? Jak myślisz, gdzie jest akuma i kim jest ta osoba? -Cóż, myślę, że akuma jest w wisiorku na jego szyi i ta osoba chyba nienawidzi Adriena, chce go utopić… -Gdzie jesteś Agreste?! Pożałujesz, że spławiłeś mnie i uciekłeś gdzieś z moją słodką Marinette!- ich rozmowę przerwał niewolnik Władcy Ciem. -Czyli już wszystko wiadomo, Nathaniel znowu został owładnięty. Ech… Dobra zabierajmy się do pracy. -Zaraz, skąd wiesz, że chodzi o niego? -Ee.. Bo widziałam całą tą sytuację… Koniec pogaduszek, pora uratować Paryż. Walka trwała z jakieś 2 godziny. Nasi bohaterowie już tracili siły, gdy Biedronka użyła „Szczęśliwego Trafu’ wszystko się zmieniło, pokonali chłopaka i przywrócili wszystko do normy. Biedronka miała już uciekać, ale zatrzymał ją Kocur. -Biedronko, mam coś dla Twojej kwami.- podarował jej kopertę.- Daj mi list zwrotny przy następnej misji, proszę.- powiedział i skoczył udając się w stronę swojego pokoju. Cóż, trzeba było posprzątać po zabawie. Ale wieczorem wpadnie do Marinette, by sprawdzić czy nic jej się nie stało. ~W pokoju Marinette.~ -Tikki! Widzisz? Jak na zawołanie napisał do Ciebie list! -No to go przeczytaj, nie albo nie czytaj, och… Sama nie wiem. -Dobrze to ja to zrobię. Najdroższa Tikki! '' '' Wybacz mi za taką długą zwłokę z napisaniem tego listu. Niestety nie jestem godzien prosić Cię o wybaczenie, tego haniebnego czynu, jakiego się dopuściłem. '' Uwierz mi, co noc żałuje tego co zrobiłem.'' '' Co noc widzę twoje duże, piękne, zapłakane oczy. '' Co noc słyszę twój głosik szlochający i proszący mnie bym przestał. '' Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się nienawidzę za to co Ci uczyniłem. '' Teraz pragnę tylko byś mi uwierzyła, że kocham Cię miłością czystą i nieskończoną oraz jak bardzo się wstydzę tego co Ci zrobiłem. '' ''Proszę Cię, napisz mi odpowiedź. Nie chce się z tobą kontaktować, bo ogrania mnie palący wstyd. '' '' Na zawsze twój, Plagg. '' '' '' '' '' '' -Och, Tikki. Jakie to słodkie, on naprawdę żałuję. -Dobrze Marinette, weź kartkę i długopis. Muszę mu odpisać na wiadomość. Pisz, Drogi Plaggu… ~Tydzień później.~'' '' '' '' Mari szykowała się właśnie do sesji zdjęciowej z Adrienem. W trakcie poprzedniego tygodnia zaniosła projekty do Gabriela, który był nimi zachwycony. Komplet dla dziewczyny składał się z białej bluzki z rękawami 3/4 , czerwonej spódnicy w stylu lat 60 (czyli sięgająca do połowy łydek, rozkoszowana) z wyhaftowanym czarnym kwiatem. Do tego czarne szpilki na 7-centymetrowym obcasie. Do stroju, modelka musiała zrobić sobie na głowie koka. Dla Adriena zaprojektowała następujący strój: koszula z krótkim rękawem i z nadrukiem krawatu, a do tego marynarka i spodnie (te dwa elementy są czarne) i czarne eleganckie buty. Kiedy Mari przypomniała sobie o tym, że co najmniej 2 godziny spędzi na sesji z chłopakiem jej marzeń, myślała, że się rozpłynie. Spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła, że pora już wychodzić. Zabrała torebkę i ruszyła do parku gdzie miała się odbyć sesja… Jezuuu.... Niech ktos mi wytłumaczy, dlaczego napisałam takie g... (nie będę się wyrażać) Serio uważam, że to jest słabe. Za kilka minut opublikuje kolejny rozdział "I hate...". Mam nadzieje, że mnie nie zabijecie. KC was wszystkich. ~Pozdro! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach